


尖叫

by NOhappy



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOhappy/pseuds/NOhappy





	尖叫

李懂听见来自海风来自大雨的呼啸，可他明明躺在禁闭室里，而禁闭室里安静得如同晨曦。李懂闭上了眼睛，他知道还有半个小时，他的结合热就要来临。  
他也只能等顾顺这半个小时。

 

李懂的精神图景还在不停的变化，从黄昏沙漠切换到夜晚海洋，从碧蓝天空跌落到血腥战场，半透明的色彩并不真实，但是风和浪的确向他扑面而来，只有子弹擦肩而过。

在中心黑暗里的漩涡几乎快把他吞噬，他摇摇欲坠，可他不会倒下。军人在任何时候都应该无坚不摧。李懂把精神屏障加到最强，外界干扰被他屏蔽，他深呼吸一口气，满口的海水气息，是他自己的信息素。

李懂慢慢调整自己的精神图景，在精神屏障内展开精神触角安抚梳理，他做过很多这样的训练，甚至更残酷的都有。  
他可以他一定他必须做到，他不能让自己失控。  
他是蛟龙的眼睛，他是国家的利刃。  
他是军人，而军人在最脆弱的时候也是坚韧而勇敢的。  
如果现在有人推门而入，他也能在分秒之间压制住对方，有必要时还能取对方性命。他希望他的哨兵能够安抚他，但是如果没有，他也可以一个人撑过去。

李懂现在很冷静，精神图景还不是很稳定，但是他不能再等下去了，他尽力平复自己的狂躁，想着再过五分钟就去打结合热消却剂。  
结合热消却剂为了陷入结合热而又无法缓解的向导准备的。只要一针，结合热便会消散。在结合热期间，向导精神会不太稳定，容易失控。如果没有哨兵在身边，他们会格外难受。偶尔的时候就算  
有哨兵在身边，向导为了不影响日常训练或者人物，会主动选择注射。  
但是这药剂会有副作用，对于退伍后的哨兵向导的生活会有很大不便。可国家需要他们如此，需要他们的牺牲，需要他们为国家献出自己。对于和平来说，这小小的不便和牺牲都不值一提。

李懂的结合热一直都很稳定，每三个月一次，一次会持续一天。上次的结合热来临时，李懂还在执行任务，所以他面无表情的给自己打了一针结合热药剂。代价是十五天之后持续一个月的耳鸣。  
现在药剂应该有所改进，副作用应该不会太厉害。还没等李懂起身，他的精神屏障就被打开了。  
他感到被熟悉的气息拥抱住，辛辣而张扬。

 

他的哨兵终于来了。  
带着风雨的尘土，携着战火的硝烟。  
李懂不用说拥抱我，他只用注视着他风尘仆仆的哨兵。  
精神触角早就纠缠，互相拉扯着拥抱，他们的精神体也亲亲腻腻缠在一起互相舔舐。  
顾顺刚抗过一场硬仗，满身的硝烟气息还没有散去，但是他们不管不顾，只是急切的拥抱，亲吻，然后难舍难分。他们双双倒在禁闭室的床上，但亲吻没有断绝。唇齿交缠，舌尖相拥，既美好又温柔。  
顾顺脱下了李懂的裤子，也解开了自己的裤子。李懂顺着动作打开双腿，其实他还在颤抖。顾顺抚弄着李懂的脖颈安慰他，安慰他的不安，安慰他的焦躁，指尖还在李懂腺体处轻轻的按压。顾顺没说话，只是压低眉眼看着李懂。  
李懂在这个时候是完全清明的，他的眼睛又黑又亮，在暧昧不清的微光里，格外清楚。  
他们早就建立了精神链接，也咬破腺体做过临时标记，但是他们没有彻底标记。  
李懂知道顾顺想问他什么，所以他点了点头。  
早该如此，早就应该这样了。  
他们早就应该完完全全的占有彼此，拥有彼此。  
占有我吧，李懂想，无论是精神，还是身体，我通通交给你。

 

顾顺将阴茎顶入李懂后穴时强硬且不可拒绝，他抓着李懂的腰身，不让他有半分逃离的可能。龟头破开穴肉，茎身进去深处，李懂呜咽着呻吟，痛苦伴随快感从尾椎电到大脑。他抓住顾顺的手臂，深深咬下一口。顾顺也没恼，亲了亲李懂带着汗液的额头，然后掐着李懂的腰加大了撞击的力度，整根进去又整根出来，大开大合的操弄。  
精神触手早就交融，信息素也融汇，精神图景接纳对方的拥抱，禁闭室里喘息不断。  
顾顺俯下身子去吮吸李懂柔嫩的乳尖，牙齿磨咬舌头戳舔，李懂伸出手准备推开顾顺，却在最后一秒将手掌放在了顾顺的头顶。

 

后穴早就被撑开，然而顾顺的阴茎还在深入，李懂感到恐慌，他尽力放松自己，这没什么好犹豫的。  
他们相恋，便顺理成章的在一起，果断而直接。也许就是某次训练后，顾顺牵了李懂的手，也许就是某次任务后，李懂抱着顾顺一起休息。他们一起走过太多，共经灾难和美好，对他们来说能够活着互相亲吻，就已经是天大的幸福。

不是所有人都应该如此，但是他们选择了这条路前行，就算用鲜血为代价书写，就算用生命开扩道路，前方是海洋身后是国土，他们在枪林弹雨中守护，他们在生死之间战斗，就算他们生前无名死后无冢。  
但又如何呢？  
他们是军人，理当承受荣耀和危险，理当承受孤寂和失去。

 

只有现在才是真实的，做爱拥抱都是真实的。  
顾顺一路亲吻，他亲吻李懂的手，亲吻李懂的眼睛，亲吻李懂的耳朵。李懂的锁骨是吻痕的重灾区，他的乳头几乎都被咬破皮，在腰上青青紫紫蔓延。  
顾顺停顿了一下，他笑着摸了摸李懂的脸颊，他发现李懂的性器没有被抚摸就从顶端一滴滴的流下了精液，顾顺想也许是刚刚前列腺高潮太过刺激了。  
李懂的意识因为高潮来的太剧烈而涣散了，他的精神图景几乎全部被顾顺所接管。在几分钟后，李懂又被拉入情爱的漩涡里。

可能是幸福对他们来说太沉重，能有偶尔的美好事物就足够了，当初顾顺可是只用一束小雏菊就换来了李懂一个印在唇上的轻吻。  
他们太过繁忙，训练或者任务，偶尔的时间都被亲吻拥抱还有做爱所占据，没有时间来吃醋闹别扭来耽误他们相爱的宝贵时间。在生死面前，在战争面前，不是每一次离别都有下一次的相见。

 

李懂又呻吟出声了，从他喉咙里发出热烈的渴望。眼泪还挂在他眼角，他凑过去亲吻顾顺的脸颊，顾顺脸一侧，咬住李懂的唇，用他的虎牙亲亲热热的厮磨。顾顺很享受和李懂每一分每一秒，他们向来合拍，无论是在爱情，还是性事，军人的爱情，自由而坦荡，在风雨之中飘摇，在岁月里生长。

 

在激烈的抽插之中，伴随着李懂压低的呻吟，顾顺撞开了那窄小的生殖腔口，顾顺有些粗暴，但是他已经竭力温柔了。那处太过敏感和脆弱，只要被轻轻擦过，李懂都能颤抖不止，何况现在被强硬撞开，被凶猛的顶弄。李懂挣扎着逃离，他感到未知的危险和奇妙的快感，他抗拒，却更加用力拥抱住了顾顺的脖颈，将自己献祭。

结打开卡在生殖腔口，生殖腔被撑开的感觉不太好受，又奇妙又愉悦，又惶恐又期待。精液打在生殖腔内壁上，又烫又热，这敏感而柔嫩的地方经不起任何触弄。李懂紧紧抱住了顾顺他在自己低声尖叫里又经历了一个彻底而猛烈的高潮。

其实就算这样，顾顺也觉得这样还不够，他等了太久。顾顺低下头蹭了蹭李懂的发梢，舔了舔他的腺体，然后用力狠狠咬下。  
李懂侧着头，半眯着眼睛喘气。顾顺用了很大力气，腺体一定被咬破了，他把大量信息素注入，直到李懂的信息素伴着血液溢出他口腔才停止。  
李懂有些茫然，带着恐慌和未知的爱情，他抱住顾顺不放，他觉得顾顺令人安心。无论是神经还是身体，腺体还是生殖腔都被满满占有的感觉让李懂不安，他恨不得马上逃离，但那人是顾顺，李懂又为此而高兴着。  
高潮不断，如潮水袭来，将他们吞噬，疼痛和快感把他们紧密包裹，那一刻，李懂在顾顺的怀抱里，他说:“顾顺。”  
而顾顺回应，“我在。”

他们想，他们战无不胜――

【end】


End file.
